Confused
by randommonkeyz998
Summary: Wally And artemis kiss, and start falling in love with each other. But as soon as the kiss goes public point finger at robin what will wally's reaction be?
1. Chapter 1

**This is another one of my many (ok….maybe only 4…) stories. Also, proven to me in my last story, writing long chapters is something I can not do. **

**Enjoy!**

It was a beautiful Friday evening, and any respectable young adult would be outside, partying or just relaxing. Even old people were strolling along the park, holding hands with their other!

But in a dark, grimy building in the slums of gotham, if you peeked in the basement window, you'd be able to see a young lady with a long, blonde ponytail beating up a punching bag hanging from the ceiling.

Let's take a closer look.

**Artemis **

In the basement of her apartment building, artemis stood there punching a punching bag, that just _happened _to have wally's face (kind of now unrecognizable, since the paper was torn up so badly).

"_stupid wally."_ She muttered, throwing a punch. She was embarrassed, and angry. No wait, scratch that, she was _furious. _She let herself go, opened herself up, and the reward she had gotten? A 'let's pretend this never happened' speech. Now kicking the face, she looked back at what happened.

_**Earlier today….**_

Artemis and M'gann walked into the cave, with M'gann talking about the newest _scandal _in the old M'gann sitcom.

"- and then chad went over to her and just kissed her! Like that!" she snapped her fingers.

"Uh huh…" Artemis said, not really paying attention. Instead, she was walking to the kitchen looking for that doughnut she had hidden yesterday. She walked over to the cabinet and pulled up a chair.

"But I can't believe chad would do that because he was in love with Shirley! Well at least I think he was…"

"That's great M'gann." She said, standing shakily on the chair trying to reach the top shelf.

"are you even listening artemis?" M'gann asked.

"umm… yeah! Totally." She strained, not yet quite reaching the wrapping paper of the doughnut.

"hey there beautiful! I'd listen to you all day…" wally said making an entrance.

Surprised, artemis lost her footing "WALLLYYYY!" she closed her eyes waiting for impact.

_FWOOSH! _Instead of hitting hard floor, artemis landed on something kind of soft.

"owww…." She sat up and looked to see what she landed on.

"ahhhh…. You should lose some weight, princess." Wally gasped, sprawled on the floor underneath Artemis. M'gann inched out of the room quickly, avoiding the two, so she wouldn't be caught in the blood shed.

"you shouldn't surprise people like that."

"well, I guess there goes that surprise birthday party we planned…."

"and I guess there goes your front teeth!" artemis glared, holding up her fist.

"I knew you liked me artemis, but we aren't going too far." Wally grinned, noticing artemis still on top of him. She scrambled off of him quickly.

"well, I knew _you _liked me, Wallace, but now you're suggesting making out?" she smirked.

"who said I was suggesting?" he smirked standing up and kissed her. Artemis blinked, not processing what just happened. After a bit, she kissed him back, hugging his neck. He responded by wrapping his arms around her. After a while, they pulled away.

Nothing was said.

Artemis stood in shock, while wally watched her hands to see if she'd punch him.

"look, i-" wally stuttered, but not before being interrupted by another voice in the door way.

"hey guys, done with your…. Session? We have a mission to go on." robin asked smirking.

"robin! What are you talking about?" wally said nervously. Robin's response was something fluttering to the ground. Wally zoomed over and picked it up.

"robin…" he groaned.

"what is it?" artemis asked curiously. He handed the paper to her and she glared, and laid the paper on the counter top.

Sighing, she took wally's hand. "lets go get ready for the mission, or batman will kill us." "ok!" wally smiled, following her.

"when I said let's get ready for the mission, I meant you go change in your room. By yourself." Wally looked downcast.

They left the room, and the paper fluttered to the ground. On the back, scribbled in green marker said,

_This is so going on twitter!_

_**This is not done yet. I don't usually do fluffy. There will be some drama in the next chapter! Thank you and keep reading!**_

_**Randommonkeyz998 (*_*)**_


	2. the calm before the storm

**Confusions chapter 2**

**Thank you all for reviewing! I know its not my best work, but I only got five reviews!**

**Thank you all!**

**Also, call me lazy, because that is exactly what I am. So I'm not writing the mission. All the mission was a fight against Ivo and his monkeys, but it was public this time. So now, what I am writing, is the after-math (Ivo was defeated), where the fan girls (and some boys) are mooning over the team.**

Artemis was ready to kill someone. More like a whole city, or group, of someones.

"arrowette! Is it true you and flash kid (at this kid flash yelled, "its kid flash!") are together?" a fan screamed.

"no way! Arrowette is so with robin!"

"No! Robin is with zatanna!"

After that comment, the crowd broke back into chaos. People kept walking up to the heroes and asking for signatures, hugs, or in some cases, kisses.

Just as artemis was about to use her arrows on a particularly perverted boy, a voice cut out from the crowd.

"_check your twitter accounts everyone! You are just going to DIE! Also, Kennedy and Jared, you both owe me 10$!" _a megaphone crackled from a girl standing on a box.

The next few seconds were quiet as everyone (except the team) checked their phones.

Artemis was trying to sneak away to the bioship away from all these…_adoring _fans.

All of a sudden, people started screaming. Artemis, alarmed, rushed back to the scene looking for Cheshire, or poison ivy or-

Suddenly she was attacked from all sides and she fell!

Fighting to get out, but from somewhere in the mass of chaos of people screaming unrecognizable things, she heard kid flash say (well more like yell), "calm down. It's just the fans."

"and why are they attacking us?" she asked.

"they aren't _attacking _us. It has something to do with twitter." He said pulling out his phone.

A few seconds later, his face paled.

"what?" she said, trying to look at the phone.

"uh- noth- nothing." He laughed nervously, anger clearly on his face, and almost put his phone away.

Almost.

Artemis snatched it away to look at it. On the screen, was the picture robin took. Of them kissing.

Suddenly, what the fans were screaming seemed a lot cleared.

"are you a couple?''

"why! Kid, you are unfaithful to robin!" kid flash almost barfed at this, while artemis giggled.

"artemis! what about you and _connor_?" wally looked jealous at this.

"stupid! That's not even a pairing!" artemis, finally got enough space, stood up, cleared her throat and yelled at them to quiet down so she could speak.

"ok. Just to straighten some things out. No, wally and I aren't dating. Yet. I was never with robin, and if you didn't see robin and zatanna, then you are clearly blind. I don't like connor. In that way!" (she added noticing Connors hurt expression.

"any questions? Go-" she asked, answering her own question.

"so do you and flash have _anything _going on?" said a disappointed voice, followed by agreements.

"well-" she was interrupted by kid flash.

"no. nothing at all. That picture must be photo shopped or something. You know robin. Anyways, who'd want to go out with her right? Well, its time for us to go now. So enjoy your evening!" he smiled nervously and sped away.

Artemis stood there, oddly calm.

Well, you know what they say. Calm before the storm.

**I know this is not my best written story. And the last chapter was kind of sped up. Please review! I need at least 4.**

**Thank you!**

**Randommonkeyz998 (*_*) ($_$)**


	3. anger

**Confusions chapter 3**

**Here it is! Thank you for all the reviews! enjoy! **

After the mission, wally had ran home, too scared to think what artemis might do to him.

Artemis, as everyone had noticed, was calm, and composed.

Standing there, she was left to talk to the crowds.

"well, you heard him. Nothing is going on. You can leave now." Robin swooped in. he turned to artemis. "ouch. That's gotta hurt."

"truth doesn't hurt. If that's what he really thinks of me, then that's what he thinks of me. I don't care." She said waving her, walking away. her voice gave her hurt away, but robin being robin (and also having started this… maybe he **did **have a guilt feeling?) didn't ask any more on the question.

"well, after the mission, we were going to the cave to eat some cookies M'gann baked."

"nah. I think I'll just head home. Tired, you know?" no, in fact he _didn't know_.

"….sure…."

So now, here she was in the basement beating the _crap _out of the punching bag.

_Rrrrrinnnng rrriiinnng_

"hello?"

"_artemis, dinner time."_

"Coming mom."

**Wally…**

He lay on his bed, and thought about what happened right before the mission.

They fought, held hands, (tried) avoiding each other….

And then she said she liked him.

Wally! She likes him! Err…now probably liked. after today, there was no way she still liked him.

Heck, he isn't sure if _he _likes himself!

So he decides to go to the cave, and apologize.

"bye mom!"

**Artemis…**

"artemis, what's wrong?"

"nothing mom. Nothing at all." She gritted out, stabbing her chicken.

"it doesn't seem like nothing."

"well it is! It's exactly that. Nothing."

"artemis, are you sure-"

"YES mom! Its NOTHING! Its nothing. You know what? I'm going to bed. I have to get up for school." She pushes her chair away from the table, and leaves.

**Wally…**

"She isn't here wally." M'gann informed him coldly, mixing up some batter.

"how do you know, she isn't here? She could be in the training room, or the pool, or the-"

"STOP wally. Just- just stop it. She isn't here. That was really mean, what you said." She said, giving a hurt look over her shoulder to him.

"I'll just…talk to robin…" he sped away, looking for boy wonder.

"no, you won't just _talk to robin._" Someone said behind him. Wally jumped.

"ah! Man! That scared me!" he scolded. Robin just ignored him.

"…"

"well, have you seen artemis?"

"no. but even if I saw her, wally, I wouldn't tell _you_."

"why? I just want to talk to her."

"if I was her, I wouldn't want to talk to you. In fact, I'm leaving. Maybe you can catch her tomorrow." And he did the batman, melting into the shadows.

**Another chapter written! I hope you enjoy! And thanks to all my reviewers! I need at least 5 for chapter 4.**

**Thanks!**

**Randommonkeyz998 (*_*)**


End file.
